


Baked Buns

by dudewheresmytea



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cooking Lessons, Feel-good, M/M, Sex Is Fun, Spanking, lighthearted bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/pseuds/dudewheresmytea
Summary: Ignis instructs Gladio on how to make homemade buns; Gladio wishes Ignis would work over his buns instead.





	Baked Buns

“Alright, now measure out two cups of the flour and pour it into the mixing bowl.”

Gladio stood in front of the kitchen counter in nothing but a plain white apron. Ignis was positioned to his right and was instructing him on how to prepare dough for a batch of dinner rolls. In one of his hands was a black leather riding crop.

“Yes, don’t forget to level it off. Good.”

Gladio dumped the first cup of measured flour into the bowl haphazardly, creating a cloud of white that puffed outward and slowly rained back downward onto the counter. Ignis popped him on the butt with the crop.

“Easy… Cooking at home should be viewed as a relaxing activity, not necessarily a rushed one, though there will be times where you’ll have to do things quickly, this isn’t one of them.” He rubbed the crop off of Gladio’s other cheek and gave him another whack, this time less intensely. “Now, try the other cup of flour.”

Gladio clutched the measuring cup and dipped it into the flour storage container and pulled it out. He used the backside of a butter knife to level it off. He then hovered the cup over the bowl and overturned it gently into its cavity, ensuring that the ingredient was delivered without a mess. Once done he looked over at Ignis and smirked mischievously. “You can whap me anyway if you’d like.”

Ignis grinned and shook his head. “You’re incorrigible.” A moment later, however, he gave Gladio what he wished for, bringing the crop down on his pert behind several times, just until a soft pink glow began to form at the area of impact.

“Mmm, Iggy, why don’t we make these later and work on _my_ buns?” Gladio purred, flashing Ignis his best sultry expression.

“No, you must finish what we’ve started here first,” Ignis responded smugly and gave Gladio another whap. “The sooner you finish, the sooner we can have a full session.”

Gladio mock pouted and turned back to the bowl, giving his ass a little shake. “Allllrriiiight, you fucking tease. What do I do now?”

Ignis gave Gladio’s ass a firm squeeze. “Nowwww we need to bring this cooking party over to the sink.” He pointed. “You’re going to need that glass measuring cup and that thermometer there.”

Gladio snickered. “Don’t tell me you’re planning on taking my temperature. This is becoming kinkier by the minute.”

Ignis looked at Gladio and snorted. “Ha, you wish. Now please bring those items with you to the sink.”

Gladio did as instructed and Ignis had him fill the measuring receptacle to the cup and one quarter mark with lukewarm water.

Gladio overfilled at first and had to dump some out and retry, which earned him more spanks with the crop. He of course didn’t mind. In fact he had overfilled the beaker on purpose. He was becoming so aroused from their fun that he was finding it harder to keep focused on the task. He wanted nothing more than to just have Ignis haul him into the bedroom and have his way with him. His cock pulsed and rose against the apron, causing it to billow out.

“Gladio, what is this?” Ignis inquired, tapping the end of the crop off of Gladio’s apron-covered cock.

Gladio gave him the side eye and smirked. “Don’t mind that.”

“I’m afraid if you turn quickly, you’ll knock things off the counter,” Ignis retorted in an amused tone. 

Gladio snorted and rolled his eyes. “Well something’s gonna get off if you keep tapping it like that.”

“Oh, like this?” Ignis tapped harder.

Gladio sucked in his breathe. “C’mon Iggy, I don’t think you want an extra ingredient in your recipe, here.”

Ignis smirked and lowered the crop. “Quite right. Well then, the next step is to ensure the water you measured is at the right temperature.”

They continued on with the project and soon enough Gladio had a good-sized ball of dough out on the countertop and was kneading it as per Ignis’ instructions.

“Now this, _this_ is what I call fun,” Gladio remarked happily as he pushed the dough down and rolled it over and pushed it again. The muscles in his arms rippled and engaged. Ignis couldn’t stop staring.

“Yes, I must admit it’s pretty fun to watch.”

Gladio looked over at him. “Oh I’m _sure_ …”

“Eyes forward, you,” Ignis said with a grin, and popped him on the ass with the crop.

Gladio let his eyes linger, the smirk never leaving his face, and Ignis popped him again. Gladio snickered and went back to the dough.

“Gladio, your apron is taking on a life of its own again. Do I need to change implements?”

Gladio looked over, eyes shining with amusement. “I think the crop is working just fine if you ask me.”

“Right. I think I shall switch to something… with more bite.” Ignis walked away and came back a couple of minutes later with a thick wooden hairbrush.

Gladio eyed it suspiciously. “Aw, c’mon, you don’t need that so soon,” he balked, but his tone also revealed his enthusiasm.

“I think I do. It seems you’re _much_ too distracted. How do you expect this bread to come out _edible_ if you’re constantly thinking about getting your ass whapped with a crop? Maybe this,” Ignis smacked the brush smartly off of Gladio’s backside, making him jump, “will keep you focused on your task.”

 _That’s got some bite, alright_ , Gladio thought as he went back to work. He hoped that Ignis would want to take a bedroom break while the bread was cooking. The thought of this made him knead faster. He was dying for a good long spanking and he knew that Ignis knew and was purposely making him suffer.

“Did you just… snicker?” Ignis asked.

“Ha, yeah it was nothing, just my thoughts going off on an adventure somewhere.”

“Where was the destination, if I dare ask?”

Gladio smirked lasciviously. “Over your knee.”

Ignis wasn’t surprised. “Well, you’re in luck…”

Gladio’s head nearly swiveled off his neck. “Hm?!”

“Now that the dough is fully kneaded, it needs to sit in an oiled bowl for a couple of hours or so, until it rises. So,” Ignis’ eyes met Gladio’s, “we have time.”

“Now you’re talkin’!” Gladio exclaimed and instantly began to look around for a bowl, completely missing the large ceramic bowl that was set two feet in front of him in his excitement. Ignis pointed to it. Gladio pulled it over, poured some oil into it and almost lobbed the ball of dough into it afterward. “Okay done!”

“Just turn the dough ball around a few times to ensure that it’s coated with the oil and cover the bowl with a hand towel and we will be finished here for now.”

Gladio did as instructed, washed his hands, and stood in front of Ignis expectantly. He was about to take the apron off but Ignis held a finger up, indicating that he’d like it to stay on.

“I have grown quite fond of you wearing my apron. Perhaps I should get you your own?” Ignis mused, rubbing his chin. “Ah, I should get you one with the words ‘spank the chef’ printed on the front.”

Gladio chuckled as Ignis took him by the wrist and led him into the bedroom.


End file.
